theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire
'' Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire'' is a game and the sequel to Haters of the Jedi and Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66. It is being hosted by PindaZwerver. Characters Host characters *Kaas Zwervus *Boba Fett *Tauntaun Unplayable characters *Harrrigg *Captain Hersenloos *Luke Skywalker *Pindus Zwervus *PZ-15 *Secret weapon *Yoda Gameplay This game will have at least one event where players can influence the story. But it will be slighty different from the event in Haters of the Jedi II. There will also be something new and very surprising added to the gameplay. Rules Basic rules (from official rulebook) Some rules may be adapted for this game so read carefully. #No Cheating! Cheating easily ruins the game and it could gain one team a very unfair advantage. Cheating mainly involves looking at another player's guide that's not yours. If you're playing a game, you can ONLY look at your guide, not even at the guides of your teammates (if playing scum) . Looking at any guide that isn't yours will result in a kick from the game. # Play by the rules! Do NOT defy the host at all. You may reason with them if you have a problem, but insults and complaining to them will just break this rule. It's also good to play the game by their rules, which vary from host to host. #Dead players are dead! They may NOT pass information to other players after they're dead. If you're dead, you may still comment on Ambush but it cannot be specific about the game. Posts such as "Good game everyone! It's fun to watch" are okay to post, but NO dead players may post about the gameplay. #Non-players may NOT post about gameplay and specifics about the game! If you're not playing a game and just watching, you may post all you want about it, but you may NOT post on the main guide about gameplay specifics and everyone's roles. This rule is similar to Rule 3. #No intense swearing, specifically in OOC. This also includes personal attacks that would offend a player. These are just games, and you shouldn't overreact to anything that's just in a game. If you do this, it can go way too far. Game spefific rules #OOC evidence ist allowed, which means you're allowed to refer to other games (for example). L'ying in OOC is allowed too! But only when discussing suspects, not when discussing gameplay or any subject not related to suspicions or evidence.' Roles Originally there were going to be three team in this game but PindaZwerver chose to reduce it to two teams. Pindus Zwervus may not be the host character but Boba and everyone loyal to him call themselves Haters of the Jedi now because they want to safe the republic from the Jedi. Haters 'Loyal Hater' Goal: '''Eliminate all spies '''Nightaction: '''None '''Hater Protector Goal: Eliminate all spies Nightaction: 'Protect one person from being killed during the night. 'Hater Inspector Goal: 'Eliminate all spies '''Nightaction: '''Inspect one person every night to find out if he's a hater or spy. 'Hater Suicider ' '''Goal: '''Eliminate all spies '''Nightaction: '''None, but if the Jedi Shadow tries to kill you you'll both die. You don't have to do anything to activate this ability. 'Hater Stalker Goal: 'Eliminate all spies '''Nightaction: '''You can stalk one person every night and you'll be notified if that person was targetted by a night action. You'll also know who targetted him. Republic spies 'Republic spy Goal: 'Outnumber the haters '''Nightaction: '''None 'Jedi shadow ' '''Goal: '''Outnumber the haters '''Nightaction: '''You can try to kill one person every night, but watch out for the protector and suicider. 'Jedi Master Goal: 'Outnumber the haters '''Nightaction: '''Every night you can protect one spy from inspection. If they're inspected while you protect them they'll turn up as hater. 'Clone Commando Goal: 'Outnumber the haters '''Nightaction: '''Can sacrifice himself to kill a hater. When this is used the Jedi Shadow cannot use his nightaction. Once it's used both the Clone Commando and the targeted hater will die, even if protected. 'Clone medic Goal: '''Outnumber the haters '''Nigthaction: '''Can revive one person from the dead but if he does the roles of two random players will be revealed to everyone. Story The game's story will play 10 years after the last game. Because Darth Sidious is dead there has never been an empire and the jedi took over the republic. This was the start of an era of peace. While there are tensions between the jedi council and some leading figures in the galaxy (including Kaas Zwervus, Boba Fett and Tauntaun) people get mysteriously murdered and republic ships usually disapear, but no one knows who's behind that... yet. Unlike the last two games this game will not be hosted by Pindus Zwervus. But it will lead in another game that might be the final Haters of the Jedi game. Pregame Day 1 - Failed Negotiations Morning/intro Midday and voting time Intro text Democracy is crumbeling! After winning the clone wars and revealing chancellor Palpatine as a Sith lord the Jedi have taken controll of the senate and the Republic. More and more inhabitants of the countless Republic worlds are turning themselves against the ancient order of peacekeepers, who keep taking away more of their freedom to ensure safety and peace in the Republic. Some of the most independent organisations, including the Mandalorians and the newly found Order of Cleaning, are trying to negoitiate with the Jedi to get bring back liberty to the galaxy. But as the Jedi ignore their requests, tensions grow and the image of war is once again threatening the galaxy... Setting Unlike Haters of the Jedi I and II this game will have a proper setting. The main setting will be Boba's new home, an old castle on Mandalore. Playable characters Amon - '''Reserved by CBK? Weapons: Blaster Species: Possibly Human Amon was one of the first persons to disobey the Jedi and start a rebbelion against them. He managed to free some planets from the Jedi's rule but he was later defeated. He tried to flee from the Jedi but one of his men betrayed him and blew up his ship. Amon was force sensitive and used the force to survive. He was rebuild as a cyborg. His face is hidden behind a skin collored mask to hide his burned face and he wears a helmet for protection because his skull is badly damaged. Now he's back to fight another war with the Jedi but it's possible someone else is behind the mask. Bo-katan - Reserved by Newankalt Weapons: Two blasters Species: Human (Mandalore) When Boba took over the Deathwatch and Mandalore Bo-katan quickly became his most trusted assasin. Boba often send her to eliminate people when they where into his way. She never really liked the Republic but could she just say that to hide she's a traitor? Captain Domkop - Reserved by Natalie Weapons: Blaster Species: Human (Clone) Domkop was a Captain in the Republic army during the clone wars. When the war ended he and his fellow clones were forced to continue being soldiers and they were even forced to fight civilians that wanted to bring back the senate. After a while he refused to continue doing this and fled from the army. He helps the Mandalorian rebels to free his brothers and the rest of the Republic from the evil rule of the Jedi or maybe he they were the one who send him. Haar Borstel - Bobafett590 Weapons: Blaster Species: Human? Not much is known about Haar Borstel except that he got a lot of hair that causes him to talk weird and he doesn't like getting his hair cut it... well that's pretty much it. No one really know what he's doing in this group or why he hates the Jedi. Hasko Ters - Reserved by Maverick Weapons: Rocket launcher, Sniper rifle Species: Human (Onderon) Hasko Ters is a veteran from the clone wars. He lived on Onderon when the Republic helped form a rebel army there. Ters was part of the Onderon rebbelion and once Onderon was freed from the rule of king Rash he aided the Republic in many battles on different planets. However during the years after the war he became older and grumpier. He's always complaining about something but he's and has always been a warrior of freedom... or so he says. Henk-Jan Kees -''' Darth Bane' Weapons: None Species: Human (Coruscant) Henk-Jan Kees was a presenter of the Jedi's news network. He believed himself to be very funny and joked a lot will boardcasting programs. Unfortunately for him the Jedi did not share his sense of humor and he got fired. Now he wants revenge on the Jedi order and the Republic... or is he actually working undercover for them? IG-90 - '''Reserved by Starwarrior' Weapons: Two blasters Species: Droid IG-90 is rebuild from the remains of IG-89, who was destroyed by Pindus Zwervus and his crew shortly before the Battle of Mustafar. He got the same update as PZ-15 got earlier so now he can disguise himself very well. He still hates the Jedi and he would be happy to help defeat the Jedi order but it's possible someone reprogrammed him to be a traitor. Lord Nornes - Reserved by Spider-Wolffe_78 Weapons: Blaster and sword Species: Human Nornes is a famous and rich crimelord. He's often called Lord Nornes. His full name is unknown. He's the leader of a criminal empire and is more interested in power than wealth. He's more than happy to help the rebels in their fight against the Jedi. He doesn't want the Republic to stay under the controll of the corrupt peacekeepers. And of course he also hopes to gain some power in the new government of the Republic once the Jedi order is gone. Unamed female character - Open Weapons: Blaster Species: Human Unamed female character doesn't have a name because PindaZwerver couldn't think of one yet. She is a friend of Kaas Zwervus and has been an ally of the Mandalorians for a few years now. Could she betray her friends and allies for the Jedi? Osi Sobeck - Reserved by Commander-Fisto Weapons: Blaster Species: Phindian Osi Sobeck was the guard of a Separatist prison during the clone wars. When the Republic won the war he was captured by the Jedi. After spending 6 years trying to escape Sobeck was brought to Mandalore to serve the Mandalorians as final punishment. Mandalorians released him after he worked for them for 2 years and now he's a free man. But could this crazy Phindian be a traitor? Padmé Amidala - Open Weapons: Blaster Species: Human (Naboo) After the birth of he children Luke and Leia. Anakin was expelled from the Jedi order and Luke was taken away from her to become a Jedi. Padmé wasn't allowed to see Luke after the day he was born because Jedi can't get attached to their family. And because the Jedi took over the senate she also lost her job. She decided to help Boba and Kaas to bring back democracyin the galaxy. But maybe Padmé is still loyal to Republic she once worked for... Servus Kone - Reserved by Scruffy Weapons: Technology Species: Human (Cyborg) Adicted to technology and gadgets. Some say Servus Kone is more machine than man but the truth is he's only 40% machine. He got a gadget for everything and can fix almost every broken droid or starship. He is often hired by Kaas or Boba as a smuggler. He's always nice and friendly. However that doesn't mean he can't be a traitor. Tauntaun - Reserved by Potato ''' Weapons: None Species: Tauntaun Tauntaun joined the group because he wanted animals like himself to gain more freedom. Tauntaun helped the Republic and Mandalorians to defeat Pindus Zwervus 8 years earlier. Now when the tensions between the Republic and Mandalore have grown Tauntaun's loyalty is being questioned. Is he still loyal to the republic? Or could Boba and Kaas trust him? Torn Vekl - '''Reserved by Ivar Weapons: Blaster Species: Human Torn Vekl was a senator untill the Jedi seized controll. He lived as a merchant the past few years and made a lot of money. He's willing to spend a lot of money to improve the rebel gear and equipment. And he could even hire some additional soldiers. But can the Mandalorians trust Vekl? Or will he let his gifts turn against them. Ttef Abob - Darth_Malgus Weapons: Unknown Species: Unknown On one of his journeys to a distant world Boba found a creature which he adopted as his pet. This creature was Ttef Abob. Abob grew up and became a powerful but unpredictable ally of the Mandalorians. His knowledge of Galactic Basic is limited since he's isn't an entirely sentient species. But there's one thing he really like: Voilence. Will Boba's pet help him defeat the Jedi or will he turn against him? Unknown or Dr. Nuvo Vindi - Reserved by Namialus Weapons: Modified blaster Species: Unknown Who he really is is unknown but people often call him Nuvo Vindi because he's looks pretty similar to the doctor. However the real Vindi is dead and this impersonator may look like him but no one knows if he's a loyal and reliable as the real one. Zaro Kuros - Squiggy365 Weapons: Knife and modified blaster Species: Duro Zaro Kuros is a Duro criminal. He's worked as mercenary for years and was hired by many criminal organisations. However he's respectfull towards his enemies and prefers to not kill anyone. But now he took a break from his job to help restore freedom and democracy in the Republic. He may be a criminal but freedom is really important to him. And he doesn't want the citizens of the galaxy to become slaves of the Jedi order... or maybe he does. Custom character If all characters are taken or you just don't like the remaining characters you can request one. Since PindaZwerver doesn't have that many minifigures there aren't much options. But you can always choose a droid or clone. Or describe a character and PindaZwerver will attempt to create a character close to it. Previews 2012-12-18 15.09.05.jpg|Mandalorian captain Beleg Brood 2012-12-18 16.42.40.jpg|A Jedi prison cell 2012-12-18 14.39.36.jpg|Mandalorians under attack 2012-12-18 15.55.22.jpg|Negotiations 2012-12-18 19.21.54.jpg|The group 2012-12-18 19.36.32.jpg|Boba's office 2012-11-15 19.43.21.jpg|Hondo and the weapon warriors 2012-12-22 18.28.52.jpg|The main location of the game 2013-02-25 17.42.11.jpg|The host characters, with new character models. 2013-02-25 17.47.04.jpg|The villains of the game 2013-02-25 17.52.29.jpg|The neutral characters in the game 2012-11-15 19.43.21.jpg|Preview 1 2012-11-15 19.42.13.jpg|Preview 2 2012-10-23 22.58.46.jpg|The main characters of the game. 2012-10-23 22.59.43.jpg|PZ-15 a main villain in this game. 2012-10-23 23.00.21.jpg|The Secret Weapon, a main villain of the game 2012-10-23 23.00.10.jpg|Yoda, another main villain. 2012-10-23 23.03.40.jpg|Boba Fett, the host character of the game 2012-10-23 23.05.06.jpg|Kaas Zwervus, host character 2012-10-23 23.05.27.jpg|Tauntaun, the third host. Category:Pinda-Canon Category:Future Games Category:Games Category:Haters Category:Haters of the Jedi III